A Tainted Fairytale
by PlayTheGame
Summary: He saved her life and in return was granted his. Their chance encounter creates a bond between a Princess and a nobody; a forbidden love that grows within the castle walls. Their kingdom won't allow it. Their hearts can't deny it. Can this tainted fairytale ever reach happily ever after? Triple H/Steph McMahon AU


**A/N - Apologies for starting another new story but it's a disease. Anyways, I deleted Libidinem and am replacing it with this. Sorry to anybody who read the other one but it was just getting too convoluted and I don't have the time to dedicate to such a complex plot like I wanted that one to have so yeah, I scrapped it and went with this instead. It's a bit different for me, given the time period and everything. I've spent the better part of an hour thinking of a bloody title too and I'm still not happy with it but whatever. I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy...**

* * *

It was a warm day. The humid air hung heavy, weighing the Princess down in her shrouded carriage. Even covered by the shade the bright sunshine was too strong for the thick material to have any effect. She couldn't wait to get back to the Kingdom, her own Kingdom. At least it got cool there every once in a while. But this place was just unbearable.

"Some water, My Lady?"

Stephanie offered a haggard smile and puffed out her cheeks. "Thank you." The clear liquid soothed her throat and she smiled again, her infectious grin passing to the young man who graciously offered the refreshment. The servant ducked his head shyly. The Princess wasn't like all the other noble's. He had been lucky enough to get assigned to her personal staff. Listening to the complaints of his friends he knew that working for the Princess was like working for an angel. She was sweet, kind-hearted and benevolent and to him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Yet he always pushed those thoughts from his mind. If the King or any nobleman ever caught wind of him thinking about her that way he would no doubt lose his head. She was Royalty. And he was nothing. His small smile faded away as he withdrew from the carriage and fell back in rank with the rest of the troop.

The young servant shielded his eyes from the sun with an arm slung across his forehead. The heat was unbearable and he longed to drink from the countless canteens of water in supply around him. But they were for the Princess and the Royal Guard. The esteemed assemblage was one of the most important and revered jobs in the entire Kingdom; to protect the realm and its officers. The servant stared with envy at the men perched high on their horses at the front of the troop and surrounding the Royal Carriage. At least he could take solace in the fact that they were probably boiling in their armour while he walked without that same burden. A horse would have been nice however. Impossible thoughts of a horse to alleviate the burning pain in his feet were the last thing to ever cross the young servant's mind.

The arrow came out of nowhere, sailing silently through the sky and piercing his neck with deadly results. He slumped forward and fell against the carriage door.

"Is everything…." The Princess trailed off upon seeing the arrow sticking out of the man's neck. There was a sinister moment of stillness and Stephanie breathed heavily. She could vaguely sense a heaviness engulf the air and when the screaming started, her breath drew short. The sound of scraping metal filled her ears. It was a sound that never failed to strike fear in her heart. The screaming intensified; the panic growing tangible. They were under attack. They were under attack in the middle of the forest and she had no idea how close the next garrison or outpost was.

"Protect the Princess!"

The Royal Guard formed a shield around the carriage in a desperate attempt to protect their Princess. The attack had come from nowhere and they had little time to prepare. Lord James steadied his horse and surveyed the scene. It appeared to be mercenaries, both brash and stupid enough to think they could attack a Royal Troop on its way back to Titan Castle and live to tell the tale. And this was the King's daughter. If they knew that then they were even more stupid than he thought. The Princess was his main priority. All around him innocent servants and people were getting slaughtered but he was a heartless man, his demeanour severely hardened through endless battles over the years. The King would expect that his most trusted warriors would protect his daughter. And that's exactly what they would do.

"Guards rally to me! Protect the Princess at all costs," he pointed to several small pockets of men and gave orders. "Take out that left flank! To the rear, we must ensure no prisoners are set loose to fight against us. Protect your Princess!"

Lord James had never lost a battle in his military career and he wasn't prepared to lose a sneak attack in the forest. So it was with great surprise when he found himself knocked off his horse by a powerful and fiery blow that sent shockwaves throughout the surrounding area. Everything went black.

* * *

The prisoner's ears were ringing from the powerful explosion. A set of deep brown eyes opened to discover he was lying on his side. The wagon had been blown over by the blast. The three other men in the small wagon were spread across the ground, lying haphazardly. Maybe they were dead. But he wasn't. He groaned and struggled to a sitting position. All around him the screaming and terror of battle stung his ears. He looked up just in time to see a woman running for her life only to be cut in half by the biggest broadsword he had ever seen. A mammoth and scarred man walked through the woman's fallen body and stopped right in front of him.

"You fight for us, boy and you won't die today."

The man stared at him both disgusted and in awe of his disfigured face. He looked a hardened veteran with soulless eyes. They were traits found in most military men. Without compassion for anything or anybody. They were just killing machines. Right now this killing machine was offering him his life. With a determined grunt he climbed to his feet and held out his shackled wrists. In a flash the huge sword cut clean through the dirty metal and a smaller sword was thrust into his hand.

"Kill them all."

His instructions were simple. He took a moment to get his bearings. The Royal forces were scattered all over the place battling the mercenaries. The sickening heat of the fire combined with the sun to create an unfathomable weight in the air. His body was aching and his beaten tunic clung to his soaked skin. It was the only time he had to think before a second explosion rocked the area. Where was the fire coming from and with such devastating force? Saturated brown eyes caught the horrific sight and he froze. The Royal carriage was on fire and every man within standing distance was burning to ashes. This was lunacy. The Royals had been depleted to just a few men and so too had the mercenaries.

He thrust his sword effortlessly into the gut of a man who attacked at will. He didn't know which side the man was on. He didn't care. As he fought his way to the carriage his blade sunk through two more, one in the neck and one under the arm. It was then that he heard terrified screaming. Just a few steps away he saw the giant of a man that had set him free and his eyes hardened. The giant had a woman trapped on the ground and was advancing on her in a disgusting manner. When the man untied the fasteners of his leather trousers he had enough.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Stephanie screamed with everything she had, her hands clawing at the beast grinding on top of her. She had never been more terrified in her life.

"Calm down sweetheart," the huge man on top of her laughed. "You won't get a fucking like this in old Titan I'll tell you that. There's no real men there so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Stephanie's heart sank as he leered down at her. She could just about feel his fingers running along her thighs when he suddenly stopped moving. Her frightened blue eyes couldn't pull away from his wide gaze. It was a few moments later when she noticed the deadly blade sticking out of his throat. His lifeless eyes were still locked on hers. It was an overwhelming sensation to feel literal dead weight pressing you into the ground. Stephanie began to push but it was fruitless as the heaving body was kicked off her carelessly. She stared up at a man she didn't recognise and the concern in his eyes struck a chord with her that left her breathless. He held a bloody sword in one hand and extended his other, pulling her from the ground and sweeping his gaze up and down to ensure she wasn't hurt. They maintained an intense eye contact, neither sure where to begin and they didn't get the chance.

"Seize him!" Lord James had finally regained consciousness to find a man standing next to the Princess with a sword in his hand. The battle was over and the mercenaries had fled. But at least he would get to take one prisoner.

The prisoner didn't get a chance to react. In a flash he was shoved to his knees with a blade dangerously pressed against his throat.

"No!" Stephanie cried desperately.

"Princess…" Lord James began, steadily affirming to his men to keep their prisoner where he was.

"This man saved my life, Lord James! I demand that you release him at once."

Lord James looked down into the defiant eyes staring right back at him. The man was significantly younger than him. Early twenties if he had to guess. He wore simple clothing; dark brown leather trousers tucked into black boots. There were holes scattered throughout the garments. His shirt was supposed to be white but had been stained with God knows what. It was dirty and smeared with blood, mud and everything under the sun. His hair was just above shoulder length and Lord James guessed it to be blonde although he couldn't tell for it was matted with dirt and sweat along with his bearded face. This was very obviously a peasant. But he wasn't dressed as a servant. And he wasn't dressed as a soldier either. That could only mean one thing. "He is a prisoner, My Lady. I have no choice but to keep him as such."

The Princess flared her nose in anger. "You would condemn this man to die when he stopped this animal from…tainting my dignity?" Her foot kicked at the giant and thankfully dead man still lying face down around them. Her words were delicate but left no hesitation as to what she meant. Stephanie had known Lord James since she was a child. He was one of her father's most trusted confidantes. "Do you think my father would be pleased to know the man who saved his daughter's life was treated so poorly?"

The old warrior sighed. He always had a fondness for Stephanie, from when she was little right up until now. Besides, she had no reason to lie about what had happened. And he did recognise the dead lug at his feet as the lead mercenary. If the prisoner had killed him and stopped the Princess from getting raped in the process then perhaps he was owed his life. It wasn't his decision but he had no doubt that the King would like to make it himself. He turned to the young man still on his knees and made sure to look him in the eye as he spoke. "It's your lucky day, prisoner. Get up. Give him some water and let's regroup. We must make it out of this forest and to the nearest Garrison less we be attacked again." The latter half of his sentence was directed to the remaining Royal soldiers. They had to get out of this forest and quickly.

Stephanie silently thanked the older man and returned her gaze to her apparent saviour. She had no ideals about how he would be treated. Until pardoned from the King this man was a prisoner and would be treated as such. Her chest burned as she watched him get hauled to his feet and led away. He had saved her life and she didn't even know his name.


End file.
